


Why didn't he wake up?

by Eyebrowss



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Lance is dead fFF, M/M, Multi, emo? Emo, keith cries, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyebrowss/pseuds/Eyebrowss
Summary: "We are a good team.." Lance smiled softly at Keith before his eyes fluttered closed, and his body went limp in the red paladins arms. Keith felt his chest twist and tighten. "We've got to get Lance to a healing pod! Fast!"The other paladins nodded, doing as told and getting him into a pod.Keith looked at it with a frown, sitting and staring, one day he wouldn't wake up, any second now, any tick? "Come on Lance... Don't do this..."





	Why didn't he wake up?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Giselle because I want to torture her](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Giselle+because+I+want+to+torture+her).



Keith stared at Lance inside, his eyebrows furrowing. A sad smile crept onto his face. "You know... We just had to do a mission, a-and we nearly didn't win, we needed to form Voltron and use your kicking skills." His purple eyes were hopeful, his eyebrows raised and a grin on his face. He sat like that for a few minutes before his mouth grew weak, tears attacking his eyes. "Please... Lance come on, this isn't funny anymore!" He started to sob, shoving his face into his hands.

Hunk watched Keith from afar, sighing and walking back into the kitchen where the other paladins were. "He's doing it again.." Pidge frowned. "How much longer can we keep this up?" She looked over at Allura and Coran. "Well.." The princess murmured. "It never takes so long for one to heal in the chamber, one or two days but..."

"It's been one to two  _weeks._ " He whispered, sorrow stabbing his pain filled eyes. "We will give Lance one more day, if not.. we will have to release him for good."

Shiro looked down at the table, clenching his fists. "I couldve stopped this from happening, I could've saved him, it's all my fault-!" Allura hushed him, her eyes calm. "It isnt your fault Shiro, it's Sendak's, it's the Galra's." Hunk and Pidge glanced at each other, both sharing the same emotion. They didn't want to lose their best friend.

 

"You are not doing this!" Keith yelled, his hand reaching for his bayard. "He'll wake up! I know he will!" Shiro looked at him calmly. "Now Keith, It's what we need to d-" 

"what we need to do?! What are you talking about?! This is for Lance! This is for the galaxy! This is for Voltron!" Allura could barely hold the pain. "Keith... We know how much you loved him... But it's time to let him go.." The red paladin continued to fight them, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Hunk and Shiro eventually got him down. "Now!" Shiro yelled. Pidge ran over, slamming her fist into the button that released the pod. It was the last time all the paladins saw his face that wasn't in pictures. "No! Lance!" Keith screamed in pain, pushing the two off of him and ran to where they pod was. "Bring him back! Right now!" Coran furrowed his eyebrows. "He just got ejected... We can't bring him back..." He put a hand onto Keith's shoulder. "Lance... he's dead... We won't ever get him back..."

The whole room was quiet for a long while before Keith's ear splitting scream split through the air like a sharp knife. He clawed at Coran's clothing, barely able to breathe from how much he was crying.

 

 

 

"We are a good team..." 

Lances words haunted Keith for the rest of his life, he always blamed himself for his death because he couldn't stop the paladins. But that was in the past. What could he do now? "I'll see you soon..." Keith smiled, looking at the large cliff in front of him.


End file.
